Need
by Luny Ravings of THE Mad Hatter
Summary: SasuSaku One-shot He wanted her, no, needed her. That is, as long as she would still have him. After all many things can change in 6 years.


Disclaimer: Although I don't own Naruto, Sasuke is my sex slave. ...just joking

* * *

**Need**

**Sasuke x Sakura

* * *

**

Her most prominent features had always been her hair and her eyes.

With pastel pink hair that could be spotted easily anywhere, no matter how far she was, it was undeniable that she was eye-catching already.

Then along came her piercing green eyes, clear green, representing the treasured jewel, emerald. Almond-shaped and huge. They were so big and green that almost as if it could drown him in easily.

Her eyes were not that of a young naïve, love-sick little girl as before when they were 12. On the contrary, they were dulled and jaded by the years of betrayal, heart break and the reality of being a kunoichi. But at the same time, those captivating eyes shone her intelligence and experiences gained over the years, brighter than anyone else around her.

There was no way anyone could forget her appearance. Let alone the one person who graciously gave her those particular memories and the motivation to move on six years ago.

Back in the days of their childhood, these features have already branded themselves into his brain.

They have been one of the precious links he had while he laid in his bed in the cold and lonely place of Sound.

Now, Uchiha Sasuke stared at the pink haired masked ANBU in front of him.

It had been two years.

Two years since he was dragged by the back of his collar by the loud blonde, 'pulped into a bloody ball' as the other would adequately put it, back to Konoha.

Two years of staying in Konoha, adjusting to everything all over again.

Two years of missions and missions with Naruto and Kakashi and finally, _finally_ becoming jounin.

And finally.

Two years of a Sakura-less Konoha and an incomplete team seven.

Three years since he last saw her.

He never questioned.

Never asked.

Never even daring to want to know where the last member of team Kakashi was.

It was funny.

Ironic, that after eliminating three S-class missing nins, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, the Uchiha prodigy, The Uchiha Sasuke was _afraid_ to ask for the petite girl who he had broken the heart of so long ago.

Now here she was, standing in front of him, sliding her mask to the side of her head, revealing her elf-like features and hypnotizing green eyes. Without a second glance, she strode right past him, through the doors into the Hokage's office with the door slamming into his face.

Sasuke blinked.

A boy who looked vaguely familiar with a ridiculous sense of fashion, (because honestly, even the boy who wears a potato sack most the time when he was with Orochimaru knew that what man on mother earth would wear a shirt that shows his navel?)was leaning against the wall in front of him, wearing a smile that looked so fake that made him want to snort at his face, which he did promptly, was no doubt waiting for her.

The boy, who really was a man, smirked at him and simply said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

He 'hn'ed and raised an eyebrow.

His only reply was a wide smirk, which did look surprisingly genuine now and a nod.

The door to the office slammed open with an annoyed Sakura that came out.

"She said 'Take a rest'. Ugh. Can you believe it?" she barked at the nameless boy, who favoured her a fake smile.

"Easy there hag, don't want you to have another wrinkle to your abnormally big forehead there." To which her retort was a swift slam on the head against the wall.

She started to drag the twitching boy away, mumbling about Naruto and Kakashi under her breath.

Then she paused on her way and she tilted her head towards Sasuke.

She gave him a sideward glance and a swift smile.

Her lips shaped into three words.

'_See ya later.'_

With a salute and a grin, she was gone in a 'poof'.

With those three little words, it was as if a huge burden was lifted from his heart, filling it with hope.

His savior.

His salvation.

The sound of her name escaped his lips.

"Sakura."

And maybe, just maybe, she could find it in her heart to forgive and accept him for acting cold and heartless to her.

But it would not matter in the end.

Even if she despised him.

_There was a sharp twist in the heart_.

And did not want to have anything to do with him.

_Another stab._

He would still love her, just as she did when they were young.

* * *

The next time he saw her was at the top of the Hokage mountain, half a year later.

He went up with the intention of getting away from the prying eyes of shinobi and the consistent chasing of his fan club, which surprisingly did not dwindle even after his betrayal.

He supposed there was nothing that would put them off. Pity. He was hoping that with his past history, they would be too scared to even think of pestering him.

But if the Uchiha prodigy never guessed that he would not be alone when he came up here.

Her pony tail swayed with the wind as she crouched down, elbows on knees, emerald eyes closed and her face tilted side wards against her palm, enjoying the cool breeze.

His one worded greeting jolted her out of her reverie.

"Sakura."

Startled, she stood up and whirled around to face him, face flushed from embarrassment that someone would catch her so easily unaware.

When she saw him, her face relaxed and returned his greeting with a smile.

"Sasuke."

Her smile grew, as if the wind on the mountain has released her completely from her endless ANBU duties and she turned back to face the village below.

"It's still so beautiful, ne?"

Her head turned a bit to catch his eye.

She smiled again and went on.

" It's still the same, but at the same time, there has been so many changes in these years. People have moved on. Neji is now the heir of the Hyuuga clan."

She gave him a soft smile, her eyes softened, showing her happiness.

"And Naruto is going to be Rokudame."

His onyx eyes focused on her. His gaze was intense.

Moving on.

Did she mean that she wanted to move on?

Did she mean that she's going to leave him behind and have him watch her back as she disappeared along with the others into the future, possibly with another man who was worthy of her.

Another man who would love her unconditionally, not hiding his feelings all the time.

Another man who would not break her heart.

His heart clenched.

No.

_No._

He would _not_ allow it.

Did she not know that every time he got even only the tiniest glimpse of her that his heart would beat faster than usual, that his breath would quicken and he would feel the longing that is forever there in him?

Did she not know that his heart would tighten painfully whenever he saw her with another man? And that he would have this undeniable rush of adrenaline that would urge him to 'Chidori' the man into pieces? Even if it was Naruto, he would still feel that jealousy coursing his veins, turning him green with envy.

Did she not know that he would wake up in the middle of the night gasping out her name both in longing and passion? These were the only times where he was the most vulnerable. He would indulge himself in fantasies of living with her, marrying her, having children with her for the rest of his life. There was no one in the world that he would be willing to be with.

It was decided long ago that he was hers.

Without her, he was Uchiha, the heartless killing machine, the survivor of the Uchiha massacre, the prodigy.

But with her, he was _Sasuke_.

Yes, he had brutally stomped her feelings down and crunched it into pieces. But who would want to bring the girl he loved out of the loving arms of Konoha and into the harsh world? He needed her to be safe as much as he needed his closure in killing Itachi. She needed to _safe_ and away from the twisted psychos like Orochimaru.

Sakura held what was left in his scarred and broken heart unintentionally.

So, no.

**No.**

He _won't_ give up.

He gazed into her eyes.

They were bright with happiness.

There was no way that those glimpse and those short conversations would be enough. He wanted more, _needed_ more. He was like a dying man and Sakura was his lifeline.

Unable to control his actions, he strode up to her in a blink of an eye, palms clamped down onto her shoulders, surprising her.

He was desperate, frantic that if he did not make a move, she would be swept away by some brainless twat who would easily fall in love her.

His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

Sakura came out of her shock, frowned at his strange behaviour and laid a cool palm against his forehead.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, worried.

Sasuke choked.

He was so desperate for her, he thought he might doe at the mere contact of her hand.

"Marry me." He blurted out.

"What?" she gasped out.

He clenched his eyes and took her hand away from his forehead and pressed it against his lips.

He opened his eyes.

"Stay."

_I need you. I will do anything for you._

"Marry me."

_I love you._

She didn't move, her eyes hooded by her bangs.

Then she lifted up her face, revealing her ever vibrant jaded eyes.

She gave him a watery smile and nodded.

She understood.

* * *

_Fini_


End file.
